


Unforgivable

by frussia



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Partner Betrayal, Post-Betrayal, Post-Reynolds Pamphlet, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frussia/pseuds/frussia
Summary: After the Reynolds Pamphlet Eliza and Alexander interact for the first time.





	Unforgivable

**Author's Note:**

> just a prompt i wrote tags are all messed up

You ever see somebody ruin their own life?

This was something Eliza Schuyler Hamilton has never expected to happen to her, a wonderful caring wife. No one would have guess that the husband would cheat on Eliza Schuyler. But someone did.

Now here was Eliza with papers in her shaking hands. She was angry hurt betrayed and devastated. When she saw her husband come home she couldn't break down in front of her children. They shouldn't even know about it, they were too young and they adored their father too much to believe it. So when it was night time and she in her bedroom with her husband. She had ordered him to sleep in his office but didn't seem to understand.

"That is why!!" She couldn't help but yell and threw the 19 pages of in front of her husband. Those long pages were a confession from Alexander Hamilton, a public confession of his affair with Maria Reynolds. These pages were published the whole world knew. The papers flew around him in the air. He had flinched at her yelling.

"Eliza, you have to understand."

"Understand?! You ruined everything! You cheated on me!" She cried out this time quieter. Afraid that her children might wake up. She couldn't help the tears pouring in her eyes. This was all too much to take. "Alexander how could you?" She covered her mouth when she let out a sob. It broke Alexanders heart when he saw his wife crying. It was the first he had ever seen her cry, she would never cry in front of him or her children or in front of anyone. He admired that because it made her strong and that was such strong example to hold herself and care for others instead.

He stepped forward placing a hand on her shoulders but she flinched away stepped back, making her out of his reach.

"Don't you dare." She spoke with demand in her voice that he could do nothing but obey. Alexander looked down in shame and felt his own eyes tear up, but he held them because he didn't deserve the pity. "And I thought you loved me."

"But I do. Eliza please you have to understand, I was-"

Eliza had enough of his pleads to understand. She understood everything crystal.

"Quite! I'm sick of hearing your voice!"

Alexander shot his mouth close. Then he took his bedsheets that Eliza had given him from the start. He blinked his tears away while he stared at the wall for a moment before leaving the room quietly. One last time he turned his head to meet his wife's eyes.

What have I done?

He made his way to his office quietly in shame.

"Dad, what are you doing?" It was his eldest son, Philip. His children were all oblivious to what he had done. Alexander tried to give his son the best smile he could master in this situation.

"Oh, you know, son, I have t-to finish up some work and its going to take the night and I do not want to disturb your mother while she is asleep."

Philip grinned tiredly nodding his head.

"You're the best dad in the world."

Alexander swore that he heard his wife sobbing.

"Go to bed, young man." Alexander said trying his best to keep on his smile.

"Yes, sir." Philip marched into his shared bedroom.

Then Alexander made his way into the office not even bothering to turn on the lights, directly making himself comfortable. Tiredly he directly fell asleep. Praying that he didn't do the wrong choice, but something inside him yelled at him that he did. And he knew that he did.

His poor wife


End file.
